El Zero que conozco no puede bailar
by Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki
Summary: Spoiler capítulo 88 manga. El Zero que yo conozco no puede bailar ¿Es por ello lo que sienten una ilusión?


Tercer oneshot del capítulo 88. A decir verdad, tampoco es que me convenza pero quería hacer un punto de vista de Yuuki y, ahh, no sé si logré expresar lo que quería, sobre todo porque a la mitad me bajó bastante pena. Ya-me-volví-loca. En fin, de verdad necesito un beteo ¡Mi ortografía apesta! Pero ¿siempre está la opción de editar no? Así que a la espera del alma caritativa. Y bien, muchas gracias por leer y, cualquier comentario será muy bien recibido.

Por cierto, dedicado a **Sol Bronte **(¡beteame, beteame!) Muchas gracias por tu comentario respecto a "Olvidar". Definitivamente compartimos una cierta rabia ante esa manía de Yuuki de decidir por Zerorín, sería buen castigo que no le resultara borrarle la memoria (aunque, me da miedo lo que pueda ocurrir luego de ello). ¡Cariños y muchas gracias!

**Disclaimer**: VN y sus personajes no me pertenecen. No quiero recordarlo ¡Zero jamás será mío!

**Aviso: Puede contener GRANDES cantidades de spoilers del capítulo 88.**

**EL ZERO QUE YO CONOZCO NO PUEDE BAILAR**

¿Puede un simple baile cambiarnos la vida? La música y el estar ocultos tras unas mascaras permite dar rienda a un mundo que no se nos está permitido.

Él, un cazador. Yo, una vampiro.

Pero no allí, no en ese balcón tras las mascaras y al compás de la música. Allí no somos más que dos seres que se acoplan al ritmo de una suave melodía.

Un hombre y una mujer.

E inmersos en esa magia es que sin poder controlar mi cuerpo, comienzo a acercarme más y más. Sus manos, una en mi cintura y otra en mi cuello, me incitan a ir más allá. Sus labios una promesa próxima de aquello que busco: saber si en otro contexto, en otra vida, en otro mundo, ambos podríamos habernos entregado libremente a lo que sentimos. O por lo menos, a lo que siento.

_¿Lo que sentimos y pensamos hasta ahora, es resultado de una manipulación?_

Te veo a través de mi mascara. No sé si para ti pero para mí...

Nada cambiaría.

Aquí y ahora, fuera de todo ese mundo de entramadas sigo viéndote. _Y sigo sintiendo igual._

¿Seguirás sintiendo igual? Si no fuese lo que soy entonces ¿jamás habría sido para ti algo?

_No pienses más. Da igual._

Frente a mí no hay más que aquel chico que deseo atesorar.

Cuando su rostro baja hacía el mío y nuestros labios hacen contacto lo sé. Por lo menos para mí, en esta realidad o ilusión o en dónde sea, los sentimientos que tengo por Zero siguen siendo reales.

Y me pierdo en un mar de tranquilidad, donde un beso lo es todo. No existe nada, sólo él y yo. Zero y Yuuki. Nada más, nada más necesito... para poder terminar este último viaje.

Luego todo pasa rápido, las mascaras caen y frente a mis ojos está el cazador y yo vuelvo a ser la vampiro.

_Pero...no me ve como tal._

Aún siendo aquello que aborrece me he permitido verle a los ojos con sinceridad y decirle a través de ellos que aquel beso será guardado en mi memoria como mi mayor tesoro. Le he dejado saber cuánto deseo hay en mí por él, aún cuando soy una vampiro _¿me permitirás verte así?_

El no rehúye de mí. Sigue pegado a mí con su respiración entremezclándose con la mía y los ojos nublados en deseo. _Así como los míos_.

Que Kaname esté aquí tampoco es ya impedimento. _Le pertenezco, le pertenezco... pero por un instante, quiero ser libre._

Mas sé que tras este permiso, la mariposa está condenada a volver a su cárcel. _Y morir._ La ilusión ha sido hermosa mientras duró y por lo menos para mí ha quedado claro. No importan ni los motivos ni el desenlace.

Bajo este u otro, una y otra vez habría quedado prendada de ti.

La persecución de Kaname me da tiempo para pensar. Pensar en mi determinación y descubrir que, no obstante saber que se lo debo, me habría gustado que las cosas fuesen distintas.

En mi mente escapo del destino al cual me condenaré. Pensando en posibles escenarios en que tendría libertad de obrar. _Pero no en este... se lo debes._

Y quiero llorar.

Tanto.

¿Por qué debo renunciar? ¿Por qué?

Sé que me hablas pero en realidad, estoy muy lejos de allí. _En un lugar donde ambos somos humanos y... ¡todo podría pasar!_

La mariposa debe morir. De larva pasa a bello ser, abre sus alas, vuela, atesora y entonces... muere. Se lo debe a quien le permitió un minuto de efímera felicidad, se lo debo a Kaname.

_He decidido que debo borrar las memorias que Zero tiene de mí._

No debiera ser difícil para él. Sé que le he hecho daño y olvidar a mi yo humano le permitirá libremente odiar sin contradicciones a su enemigo. Es lo mejor, lo sé pues he notado su desconcierto al mirarme. El dolor que provoca en él aquella contradicción.

Atesorar a la humana, odiar al vampiro.

Es lo mejor. El hubiera no existe y mi final está próximo. _Lejos de Zero._

A través de la puerta cobardemente me permito romperme y hacerte parte de aquella inusual ilusión que he armado en mi mente.

–El Zero que yo conozco no puede bailar– repito lo que se ha vuelto mi tabla de salvación. Con una mano en la madera de la puerta que nos separa, cual si pudiese atravesarla y acariciarte directamente.

–Si tú no fueses un cazador ni yo una vampiro...–quiero creer, deseo tanto creer que en ese contexto las cosas serían distintas, que una Yuuki humana..._podría decidir_.

Mis pensamientos se cortan y así también mis palabras, la puerta se abre y caigo. Al otro lado estás tú, viéndome con reproche.

–En primer lugar, si ambos fuésemos humanos, nuestros caminos no se habrían cruzado–

¿No?

Puede ser... y quizás entonces, no sería tan difícil hacer lo que voy a hacer. _El Zero que yo conozco no puede bailar... ese Zero, también es parte de mis fantasías ¿no?_

Zero

Zero

Zero

_No quiero, pero se lo debo._

_Gracias por darme una hermosa ilusión que atesorar._

Puedo notar tu contrariedad al sentir como arrebato tus recuerdos de mí. Tu mueca llena de desespero, tus amenazas de no perdonarme.

_Qué más da. Cuando termine, ni siquiera recordarás a quién no debes perdonar._

Hemos terminado en el piso tras tu feroz resistencia, obligándome a dañarte, _una vez más_ y aquello no hace más que romper mi mascara de determinación y permitirme demostrar mi angustia.

¿Por qué no deseas olvidarme? Te he dañado, soy aquello que odias, si me olvidas, si olvidas a la Yuuki humana.

Entonces ya nada nos atará más. Y la mariposa podrá morir.

–Todo será más fácil para ti–

–Si no hago esto no podré irme–

Y detener a Kaname.

Volviéndolo humano.

Y muriendo.

Después de todo, para que querrías recordar a un muerto. Y uno que te ha causado ya bastante dolor.

_El Zero que yo conozco no puede bailar. Menos con una vampiro._

Olvida a la humana que te ata a mí. Se libre y déjame libre para morir. Pues sé que el Zero que yo conozco no puede bailar, _pero aún así lo hizo y con una vampiro. Y la besó. Me besó._

_Fue una ilusión, lo fue. Necesito creerlo así._ Porque si no lo fuera, mi determinación me devastaría, a mí y a él. Pero en caso de que no sea una ilusión... en caso de que "el hubiera" pudiese ser posible, es mejor que me olvides, que olvides que puedes estar conmigo sin importarte quien soy y hacerme con ello desear estar contigo, sin importarme quien eres, quien soy y a quien le pertenezco. Es mejor que sea así...

Y que yo atesore cada recuerdo, como si se tratase de una fantasía.

Ya que sé que lo pasó en la mascarada, _no es una ilusión_. Nuestros destinos entrelazados, una y otra vez, _no han sido una ilusión_.

Y lo que sentimos, tampoco lo son, aún siendo tú un cazador y yo, una vampiro.

_Pero esos sentimientos no pueden pasar a ser más que una hermosa fantasía._

**END**

Y sí, hace mención a la frase _no es una ilusión_ ya en el final, aunque no lo uní mayormente con el oneshot "Olvidar" (aunque en principio era la idea, para que se entendiese lo que estaría concluyendo Yuuki, es decir, que ambos realmente sienten lo que sienten). Igual tengo la sensación de que no sé ¿se entendió? Cualquier cosa, me la hacen saber a través de un mensaje o review. Espero haya sido de su agrado este "desvarío" y muchas gracias a quien haya leído.

Luego de este me quedaría un oneshot, que sería más entre Cross y Yuuki. Pero puede que mejor no lo escriba, la verdad es que estoy escribiendo por el gusto de hacerlo y, de paso, para también sacarme el trauma que me dejó el capítulo 88. Pero entre más escribo en base a él, más tragedia veo como final del manga y creo que, mejor no más.

Así que, veré si (y aquí ruego ayuda) aparece alguien que quiera betearme y, en tal caso, embarcarme con un universo alterno que hace semanas me da vueltas para este manga (y que con el 88 me dieron más ganas de escribir).

En fin, no más notas, me despido con cariño, Sayo.


End file.
